Endless Summer!
For the song, go to Endless Summer (song). Endless Summer! is the 53rd episode of The Raccoons. Premise When the Pigs talk Bentley into taking a job at Cyril's new robotics company, he does too good a job, and Cyril promotes him right off the bat. The Pigs take offence at this, as they figure they deserve the raise for "Bringing Bentley into the organization". Thus, they screw up the computer system resulting in Bentley's dismissal. When Cyril sees the light, he must confront Bentley, who is now on a camping trip with Bert and Cedric. Plot School is out for the summer and Cyril hires Bentley to help at his olive factory. Of course, the Pigs soon grow jealous of the adulation Bentley receives from Cyril and soon wreak havoc on all of his work which results in Bentley's firing. After Bentley is unceremoniously dismissed due to the Pigs' meddling, he joins Bert and Cedric on their summer adventures. While he is having fun, his heart isn't completely in it as he begins to worry about his future. Eventually, Cyril discovers the Pigs' evil doing and has them accompany him in running down our carefree adventurers. Finally, we learn the importance of treasuring moments of bliss as life moves continuously onward. Characters * Annie Ringtail * Bentley * Bert * Cedric * Cyril * Danny (silent cameo) * Mr. Knox * Mr. Mammoth (silent cameo) * Melissa (silent cameo) * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph (silent cameo) * Sidekick (silent cameo) * 'Mr. Willow (mentioned) Songs *Endless Summer (instrumental) *'Sooner or Later (instrumental) *Restless in the Night (instrumental) Trivia * Annie Ringtail (voiced by an uncredited Lisa Yamanaka), who appeared in The Great Escape! and The Headline Hunter! appears in the beginning talking with Bentley. However, beginning this episode, instead of a pink shirt with black stripes, she wears yellow with blue stripes. Her overalls and hairband are turquoise instead of respectively blue and pink. She also wears blue tennis shoes instead of pink. Also, her tail matches the color of her body fur instead of brown, but still has dark gray rings. Finally, her eyes are slightly darker than in previous episodes. * Mr. Mammoth and his sidekick make a cameo at Cyril's olive factory. * Bentley gets a pair of Thompson's Gazelle Leaper running shoes. * Danny can be one of the kids bursting out the door after school runs out. * We never found out what Cyril said to Bentley when he fired him after he thought Bentley ruined the computer system. Quotes :Bert: So uh, how you feeling Bentley? :Bentley: How do you think? I just got fired from my very first job! :Bert: Aww cheer up little buddy! You'll be fired from other jobs! (chuckles) :Bentley: You're not helping Bert... :Pig Two: Are you crazy? Aren't our lives miserable enough? Anything else you'd like to confess while you're at it? How about the dent we punt into the limo hmm? Oh, why don't you tell him about the time we sold his cigars! :Cyril: Well now! Do go on... :Pig Two: Ohohoho, come on! Tell all! :Pig Three: But you... you said you wanted to confess... :Pig One: ALMOST! We said we ALMOST wanted to confess, we didn't say we actually wanted to confess! (All three giggle sheepishly) :Cyril: Of all the two-faced filthy lying twisted things I have done, I have never stooped as low as you three malicious mudwallowers! :Pigs: No boss. :Cyril: Poor little Bentley, he must feel lousy... and the things I said to him! I hope you're proud of yourselves! :Pigs: We're not boss... :(After going through some rapids) :Cyril: I haven't done that since I was a kid! Speaking of which Bentley, you are off the hook! That whole computer mess wasn't your fault at all. :Bentley: It wasn't? I can have my old job back? :Cyril: Of course not. Never should have hired you in the first place! You're supposed to enjoy the summer. You'll have plenty of time to be a grown up! Gallery C8B0C64B-3864-4354-901A-528B350B3A9A.png School s out for summer by goodcaptainclack-d4kuwvn.jpg 8E5034D6-9B50-48D3-989C-F2F521EE3C8D.png 6B0DECBC-68F8-471C-A44E-DB0227593A9A.png FC0B72E0-80DE-40DD-A4A3-D9494F5B4C1D.jpeg 8CD0E13F-2B86-49A4-8314-744BA986C80A.jpeg 3C7A6335-59DF-401D-A739-CC9CD1433CE9.png 304FECB2-5237-46E4-BBCD-72DCB8F99B53.png EA30E227-DE7F-4B83-9939-12E8BEEFF660.png 6A76517A-7798-4CF6-AECC-35E583C4EFBF.png 35DE80D4-1D18-41EB-AEC4-B8E50278E6C3.png Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes